Rising Up From the Ashes
by FamousImmortal
Summary: The war has finally come for the Winchester Brothers, but they are not on the sam sides. With the help of Castiel, Ruby, and Bobby, can Dean find the strength to slay the newly crowned demon king? or will he fall prey to his own brother....S4 spoilers
1. Truth told in tears

Dean Winchester sat still in his '67 Chevy impala, contemplating about things, he was alone until Castiel appeared by his side. "Took you long enough to show up"

"I'm sorry Dean, I was….thinking about things"

"And what thing's could you thinking about?" The angel didn't say anything so Dean decided to leave that subject alone. "Never mind, dont answer that. Anyway, You got any news for me?"

"Yes I do Dean" Castiel said looking forward, "The war is approaching upon us"

"I'm aware"

"Your brother….Sam….is growing more powerful than ever before Dean, if we don't do something about it, we will lose the war and all hell will roam free"

Dean didn't say anything, but looked at Castiel. After a while of staring at the angel, Dean decided to respond. "I failed Cass, I failed dad, I failed mom, and most importantly….I failed Sammy" Dean's voiced cracked while mentioning his brothers' name.

"You didn't fail Dean" Castiel said turning to face Dean, "It was his destiny, as I once told you, destiny can't be changed, all roads lead to the same destination"

Dean couldn't hold in the tears anymore so he let them fall freely down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. '_If Sammy were here he'd be laughing at me'_

"He isn't your brother anymore Dean"

"You reading my mind again Cass?" He hated when the angel did that.

"Sorry Dean, but it's the truth. Sam has….said to be more powerful than….Azazel"

"I don't care, he's still my brother, no matter what you or anyone else says" Dean said trying his best not to let the angel see him cry.

"Dean I'm going to tell you one more time, it's the truth weather you like it or not. I have to go take care of some business, think about what I said Dean, you will soon understand everything"

As Dean watched his friend go, all he could think of was,

"My god Sammy"


	2. Dreams and Suprises

Dean sat on the couch of his good friend Bobby Singer's house. He had tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't. When he finally drifted to sleep, his dreams were invaded by a certain night…a fateful night, one that he would never forget. 

**_One year ago_**

It was a cool, crisp December eve, and boy was it quiet. Dean Winchester walked toward the motel room where he and his brother were staying for the week. Little did he know what his brother had in store for him; little did he know that tonight, his life would change forever.

When he walked in he didn't even get the chance to tell his brother about the research he had found for the hunt, not even a hello. No, no, instead he was thrown and pinned to the wall. He looked around for the culprit expecting Lillith, Ruby or some other damn demon, but all he saw was Sam, who was standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sammy," He managed to say.

"Hello, Brother."

"What…what are you doing…why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Dean, silly, Dean," Sam laughed, "It's time I join the side I was meant to be on, the winning side. Dean, it's not too late to join."

"Get outta my brother."

"Sorry to break it to you, Dean, but I am your brother."

"No."

"Oh yes, Dean. Before Dad died, he asked you to do one thing…to make sure I didn't turn evil, and you let him down."

"Stop please, Sammy." Dean looked in his brothers eyes. He was right, he failed.

"That's right, Dean, you failed, big time, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Sammy, please don't do this."

"Sorry….oh wait, I take that back, I'm not, you know what? Since I still care for you and you're my brother, I'll spare your life." Sam backed away, watching as Dean helplessly fell to the ground. Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes, but Sam remained expressionless.

"Sammy, come on man, we can fight this _together_, can fight this like brothers."

"There are no more 'brothers', no more good ol' days, Dean, not for you, not for me. Bye Dean, you had your chance, you could've made the right choice, but you blew it."

Tears now ran down Dean's face as he sobbed uncontrollably; Sam was right. He had failed everyone.

_**PRESENT**_

Dean woke up finding two hands on his shoulders shaking him violently, it was Ruby.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, wake up please, Dean" Ruby yelled desperately trying to find out if Dean was alive or not.

"Huh? What happened?" Dean said getting up to see Ruby and Bobby staring at him with worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"You were dreaming again," Bobby said.

"Was it um—about your brother?" Ruby asked.

Dean nodded as he looked down at his hands, "I've been having the same dream over and over again, every time I close my eyes, and it won't stop"

"Well in order for us to be able to help you Dean, we need to know what happens," Bobby said.

"Well it's basically when Sammy decided to go all darkside on me."

"And how long have you been having this dream?"

"A few months now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone Dean?" Ruby asked.

"Cause I….didn't think it was that important."

"Even if it's one little dream that has your brother in it Dean, it could mean something big"

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean said raising his brow.

"You never did really tell us what happened that night."

"Oh, I uh…don't really want to talk about it." Dean said quietly as he looked down at his hands.

"That's okay Dean, it's none of our buisness" Ruby said soothingly.

"Hey, uh guys? I had a talk with Cas the other night, he said something about Sam."

"What?" Ruby and Bobby said together. "Cas said that Sam would be different, more powerful, ruthless"

"He's right Dean. Who knows how powerful Sam could be now."

"Yeah, but he's still my brother, still my response—." Dean was interrupted by a voice that no one could forget when they saw him, a voice that he didn't expect to hear.

"I guess you weren't as responsible as you thought you were Dean." Dean turned around and saw who it was. Sam, came out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"Sammy."

"Hello brother.

"How the hell did you get here" Dean said coldly.

"I'm a demon, Dean what did you expect, and us demons as you know….we have our ways," Sam said staring at Dean long enough as if he could burn a hole right through him he probably would. Sam looked over at Bobby and then his gaze shifted over to Ruby.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ruby….long time no see."

"Sam." Ruby nodded looking at Sam.

"You three are so pathetic, you think you can kill me?"

"Sam please stop," Dean said quietly.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam barked. Sam eyed the demon and two hunters as there was an awkward silence between them. He broke the silence when he said, "Oops well, sorry to cut this little visit short, but I got to go take care of some unfinished business"

"So what you're deciding not to kill us now?" Dean yelled.

Sam didn't say anything but simply turned around to offer a faint smile and then he vanished into thin air.

"Okay, I'm confused. Why didn't he kill us?" Ruby said raising her brow.

"Because he's scared to"

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

"I still think you should've killed them." Abaddon sneered.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Sam said tilting his head.

"N-no, of course not master," Abbadon said putting his head down.

"That's right, I get to decide who live and who dies."

"Of course you do master."

"Good, now I need you to do something for me."

"What is it sir?" Abbadon said as he looked up hoping to seek forgiveness from his master because of his actions.

"Kill as many hunters as you can, except Dean. Do what you must but do not harm him, I swear if you do it will be the last thing you ever do."

"If you don't mind me asking master, why don't you want to kill Dean?"

"Because I have a plan, one that no one will ever forget"


	3. Excorcisms and Plans

Dean stood in the living room of Bobby Singers house looking at the demon in front of him he was staring to get pissed that the demon wasn't answering him.

"What is Sam planning?" he asked.

"Why would I tell a human as pathetic as you?" the demon sneered.

"Bobby?"

"Exorcizamus te, omins immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestes, omnis incursion infernalis adversary omnis legio congretio, et secta diabolica"

Bobby stopped and looked up at the demon who was writhing in pain as Dean splashed him with the holy water. Then he looked back at Dean for further instructions.

"Now tell me what Sam is planning!" Dean yelled.

"Never!"

Dean looked back at Bobby and gave him the signal to continue.

"In nomine et virtue domini nostril jesu. Christi, eradicuare et fugare a dei ecclesia, an animabus, ac imaginum. Dei conditis ac pertistio dium agni sanguine redemptous, non ultro, deaus, serpus callidissime, decipere, humanume gerus dei ecclesiam persegui, ac dei electos excutere et cibrarre. Imperat tibi deuas altissimus"

The demon decided he'll tell them because he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what I know!"

"Hurry then cause we have no time for you to sit here and play around with us"

"I don't know what Sam is planning"

"You lie" Dean sneered.

"It's the truth!"

"Bobby? Finish him" Dean said as he walked away, behind him he could hear the demon cursing him.

"You deserve to die again Winchester! What makes you so fucking special! I cant wait till Sam peels the flesh off of your pathetic bones!" The demon yelled.

"Yeah? Well go to hell"

"Cui in magna tua superioa te similum haberi adnuc praesium: qui omnes nomines vult salvos fiery et ad agnitiomem veritas verinae."

And the Demon was gone.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

Dean walked into the living room and saw Ruby sitting there.

"Great" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothin" he repied as he walked into the kitchen to get a beer. He came back with one beer in his hand.

"Where's mine?" Ruby asked.

"In the fridge"

"It could've taken you like an extra ten seconds to get me one"

"I know"

"You are unbelievable you know that!" She replied.

"Yep but I'm awesome"

Ruby rolled her eyes at Dean's comment as she walked into the kitchen to get her beer.

"You dumbass, you took the last one!" She yelled. She was right Dean was something else.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Sam Winchester sat in the motel room on his bed thinking of recent events. He wished Dean would understand what he was doing, but he didn't. He couldn't make his brother understand.

When his minion Abbadon first asked him what his plan was well….he didn't have one, not a good one anyway, but now he did.

"Master?"

"What" he growled.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"Yes I have"

"What is it?"

"Do you think brainwashing Dean to join me will work?"

"Of course"

"Perfect, now I just have to find a way to make him trust me"


	4. Us, us, us, what are we gonna do?

Ruby sat on the couch watching Dean sleep. He looked so peaceful, she thought to herself as a smile tugged at her lips. She closed her eyes as a lone tear fell down her face. She was sent to betray him, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She had to admit she was beginning to like Dean Winchester. She knew that it was integral to Sam's plan to have his brother broken and unable to fight. Although she knew at the end of the day they were still brothers and the littlest part of him that was still remotely Sam wanted Ruby to help Dean and to make his brother keep fighting.

"He won't wake up if you just sit there watching him" Bobby said from the doorway "do you want coffee?"

"No I need to go out for a while I should be back before he wakes up he hasn't been asleep long" Ruby said.

"You can borrow a car if you want" Bobby said turning to face her but she had already disappeared

******SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn**

"Why did I have to meet you here?" Ruby said with a hint of detest in her voice

"Because even though I have the amulet I'm still a demon and can't enter the property" Sam said bitterly "so what do you have to report Ruby, what's god's favourite soldier planning?" he added cynically

"They still believe you are saveable" Ruby said smirking evilly "Dean still thinks you are vulnerable little Sammy somewhere in there and he won't admit the truth and that will be there downfall"

"I already knew that!" Sam said bitterly "I want names, places, who he is meeting with and where he plans to attack us from"

******Ruby flinched away from his outcry, but not enough for him to notice. Make sure we know that she's not really comfortable helping Sam,** "That is what I'm saying. He's doing nothing but trying to save you" she said trying to hide the smirk from her face because Sam still didn't get the message that she was helping Dean, not Sam, "Dean won't let himself even think about killing his poor little Sammy"

"Don't look the gift horse in the mouth, Ruby. Before they realise our plan it will be too late and they won't be able to stop us" Sam said grinning manically

"Us?" Ruby asked

"Yes Ruby us I couldn't have done this without you. Dean Winchester betrayed by the one think he loved just as much as me" Sam said the grin growing more manic "a beautiful woman"

As Ruby left she tried to hold back the tears it was tearing her apart she wanted to save both brothers but instead she could end up destroying them both. ******She left the building, almost running for the car, but deep down inside she was completely falling apart.**

"Dean?" she said as she walked back into the study where he was sleeping when she had left. She walked closer to the couch that he was still sprawled across for the past 4 hours which had been the most sleep he had actually had without waking up since he came back from hell.

"Dean" she said shaking him

"SAMMY!" he shouted as he came too shivering uncontrollably. "ugh sorry Ruby. I can't shake this dream." he looked awkwardly at her. "I didn't mean to startle you"

"it's ok. But someday we'll have to talk about these dreams Dean, they are scaring the crap out of you and we need to be at full strength" Ruby said folding her arms.

"Okay I can think of another reason you might want me at full strength princess but it isn't going to happen" he said, smirking although secretly they both wished it would happen.

"eww that's sick dude, me and you never going to happen but Bobby said he wanted to you to do the dishes. However you might want a shower first cause you smell" she said

"Yeah well not all of us have the ability to wake up and smell like you" Dean said meaning to think it but actually said it out loud

"Really?" Ruby said smiling, but before she had time to gloat Dean stepped towards her and kissed her on the lips and then said

"Need a shower" and quickly left the room. She never saw the way hisface lit up with a blush as he stormed away.

Ruby smiled widely and it was a real smile not like the one she had shown Sam.

No there is no way that she was betraying Dean. She couldn't. Sam was right, she was a demon, but she was still human too. She wondered, if she was more so than Sam.

She looked longingly in the direction Dean had gone. _Not for anything in this world._


	5. Death of a hero

Dean walked into the room he claimed at Bobby so he could finally get some shut eye. He stripped down to his boxers and a T-shirt and crashed on the bed. He drifted off to sleep about ten minutes later when he heard a smooth voice call out to him, "Wake up Dean, we need to talk"

Dean woke up to see the angel sitting on the bed next to him, he rolled his eyes and huffed, "What the hell do you want, Cas?"

"Like I told you Dean, we need to talk" The angel said calmly.

"Well if you need to talk, start talkin' I wanna freakin' sleep" Dean said grouchily.

"Have patience Dean, I want you to meet me at the nearest diner from here, I think I might have a lead on your brother"

"Why don't you just tell me now? Wouldn't be a hell of a lot better if you just told me?" Dean shouted getting angry.

"Because Dean, I'd rather tell you when you're actually listening to me and when your fully awake, now get some sleep" Castiel said disappearing.

"Whatever" Dean said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

"Bobby" Dean said the next morning "Cas wants me to go meet him at a diner, he thinks he has a lead on Sam"

"Aright Dean, I'm going to stay here because that damn angel still gives me the creeps after what he has done, he pulled you from hell, not that I don't appreciate it but that's some serious shit" Bobby said putting his hands up.

"I am coming with you Dean" Ruby added "I don't trust him; you forget I might be a demon but I know when something is going down and this is it"

"Ok let's go" Dean said rolling his eyes as he held the door open for her. Little did they know if they wanted to see the action they didn't have to move very far.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

**1 hour later**

Bobby jumped up as he heard one of his dogs barking and ran out of the front door and towards the gate to see if it was Dean and Ruby back after seeing Castiel, however Bobby never made it half way before he was shot twice in the chest from a gun on the other side of the gate.

"Goodbye Bobby" Sam said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Well at least now phase one was of his plan was complete.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

"Glad to see you made it Dean" Castiel said as he studied the elder Winchester, he gaze shifted over to Ruby who was glaring at him, "Why is she here?"

"I don't know, she wanted to come I guess" Dean shrugged as he sat down.

"Okay then, now about your brother" Castiel said looking back at Dean.

"Well isn't that what I'm here for?" Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"Right, Um Dean your brother is planning something, something big"

"So I've heard" Dean said staring at the angel.

"But we do not know what it is yet. Sam was seen about two days ago outside of a warehouse not very far from here"

"Then we'll go and find him, and stop him."

"Go quickly please, but it won't be easy, I'm warning you to be careful"

"Bye Bye Cas" Dean said as they left the angle sitting in the booth, and he and Ruby walked to the impala to get back to Bobby's. Little did they know that there was a surprise waiting for them. Something neither of them would've expcted.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

The Impala pulled up to the house of Bobby Singer and he and Ruby got out. He was about to shut the door when he noticed the door to Bobby's house open.

"Why the hell is Bobby's door open?" Dean asked as he walked toward the house.

"Shit Dean look" Ruby said pointing to Bobby's fallen body

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dean shouted flinging the door open, hopping the fence and running to the closest thing he had to a second father's aid. "Bobby, speak to me Bobby, come on man"

"Sam, your damn brother" Bobby whispered "shot me from the gate"

"sonofabitch I'll kill him for this Bobby, I swear I will, if it's the last thing I do" Dean said "you can't die Bobby you just can't" Dean sobbed holding onto the older hunter as he felt him become lifeless in his arms and Bobby was gone.

At least now Bobby could finally rest


	6. Death, Misery and torture

"Dean?" Ruby said as she watched Dean cradle the elder hunter in his arms, "I am really, really sorry, I truly am"

"I was a fucking set up Ruby, Sam must of known we wouldn't be here" Dean replied through clenched teeth.

"Or maybe he _didn't_ know" Ruby said trying to reassure him, "Maybe Sam wanted it to be you, but instead, Bobby and Castiel got in the way again"

"I highly doubt it Ruby, Bobby always he would he would die for us, I just never wanted to believe that It was true"

"Dean, I know how close you were to Bobby, but…you do realize there is a war going on right?"

"Yea, I realize, but I've lost way too much, just because of this stupid demon crap, I've lost my Mom, my Dad, hell, I've even lost Sammy to them, don't _you_ think I have?"

"Yes Dean, I do. But not everyone can make in the war, there are casualties who are regular people who don't have a clue what' going on, people who have _nothing_ to do with this," Ruby said as she looked at Dean, and then she looked at Bobby, "And then there's the hero, people who protect our world, people who die every day saving us from things we aren't even aware that exsist! People _kill _for a good cause. People like Bobby…who know you loved Bobby like a father Dean, But Bobby would want you to keep on going, to stop your brother….to save the world."

"I don't care Ruby, I really don't fucking care, Bobby Is dead now _because_ of me, how do you think I feel about that! Huh? Do you think I feel great? Do you think I feel happy? Am I _supposed_ to be happy knowing that Bobby died because of _me?_ Dean said as he began crying. Ruby didn't answer him, "Ruby?" Again no answer, he looked beside him where Ruby was standing and saw a blood coming out of her mouth, "Ruby? Ruby!! NOOO!!" Dean let go of Bobby, and crawled over to Ruby and held her in his arms, "Oh god I'm so sorry Ruby"Dean said as he pressed his lips on Ruby's head. Everyone he loved now was gone, everyone. He had no one now.

Then he heard a voice say "I'm sorry Brother" and his world went black.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Dean woke up coughing, and he felt pain in the back of his head, he went into hunter's mode and tried to bring his hand up to his neck, and then he realized his hands were tied down '_shit_' he thought…today was not going well at all. He heard the door open and saw a dark shape come in the room, his muscles tensed as he prayed it wasn't Sam…he was wrong.

"Well good morning sunshine" Sam said as he turned on the lights and pulled a chair up sitting across from his brother.

"Sammy"

"Yep! That's my name don't wear it out" Sam said with a smile, "So how have you been brother?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Kill Ruby and Bobby, Why, can you tell me that?"

"Hmmm, well, it was all part of my plan"

"What fucking plan Sam, can you tell me that?"

"Uh-uh Dean, I'm sorry, but that's not for you to know….yet anyway"

"You're an evil sonuvabitch you know that?" Dean said staring at Sam with hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah I know that Dean, and I also know that you loved Ruby" Sam said smirking.

Dean didn't say anything but looked down with tears starting to fill up in his eyes.

"What, you're not going to say anything?" Sam said as he looked at Dean, his brother remained silent, "Ah I guess not, let's begin with the fun now shall we?" Sam said as he clapped his hands together and smiled evilly

"What fun?" Dean asked

"Oh you expect me to tell you my plans, ahhh I don't think so Dean-o" Sam said as he ruffled Dean's hair.

"Don't fucking touch me" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, now Dean…that's no way to talk to me now is it?" Sam said, "Now, hmmm what torture shall I begin with…hmmmm, wich one suits you best, oh I know, Let's talk about that traitor Ruby." Sam said with a grin beginning to form on his face.

"Sammy, please don't" Dean said looking down.

"I'm sorry but you no longer tell me what to do anymore, _little brother._" Sam sneered.

"Please stop"

"Nope I don't think so, cause once I start, I'm not going to stop torturing you until you give in"

"Give in to what?" Dean said while glaring at Sam.

"Like I said Dean, there's no way in hell am I telling you" Sam said smirking, "Anyway, I know how much you loved Ruby Dean, I've always felt it, but she never felt the same way about you"

"Please…leave…leave…me…alone" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"You know, Ruby was actually helping me, plotting things..face it Dean she was a lying selfish conniving demon bitch"

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell did you kill her for I f she was on your side?"

"She disobeyed and she got in the way"

"Your horrible Sammy"

"Oh come on Dean, you think that's horrible? You should've seen what I did to all the other hunters that got in my way. Pamela Dean, you wanna know what I did to her?"

"Stop please"

"Too late, hmmm what I did to Pamela, oh yeah, So I decided to pay _our_ little friend Pamela, pretended, to be a good little boy and well, I decided I had enough and I choked her….to death"

"You're a lying sonuvabitch" Dean said.

"Hmm I know, I am, but face it Dean, it's the truth..and remember Lisa and Ben Braeden?"

"I swear to god, of you did anything to them I'm going to fucking kill you Sammy!"

"Why Dean? What's the big deal? They don't really mean anything to you, and you know you don't mean anything to them, what's another two people?" Sam asked, "What, not going to say anything?" Dean still didn't answer, he was in too pain, and he just wanted Sam to leave him alone.

"You know Dean, So many people have died, and guess who killed them all…me. Still not gonna talk are ya, then I'll just keep on talking then. I know the fear you have Dean, deep down inside. The Fear never goes away, never dies, never leaves, no matter how many times you put on the brave face, no matter how many times you lie to people saying that everything will be okay, no matter how often you tell people you'll fix it, you won't. No matter how close you come to dying or being caught or being put away forever, and then you won't be able to protect anyone else ever again." Sam looked at his brother hoping a reaction but no emotion showed up on his brothers face.

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." Dean said.

"I don't think so brother. You see, I'm a demon, so I don't have to do anything you say anymore cause you ain't the boss of me."

"Sammy, Look at yourself, look at what you've become, look at what you're doing. You are killing innocent people, who have nothing to do with this, just because you want _me?_"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah Sam, I figured out about you little master plan"

"H-How?" Sam asked

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, You've killed Ellen, Jo, Lisa, Ben, Bobby, and ruby, and a lot more, but not me? I mean…come on Sammy, are you still that stupid?"

"I-I don't.."

"You what Sammy, anyhow, you know your plans gonna fail"

"Illuc ivi, illud feci" Sam hissed.

"What?"

"It means been there, done that, and now, if you don't mind….I have work to do." Sam said as he left the room.

Dean leaned his head back in defeat hoping he would be able to get through to Sam, but unfortunately, the darkness had consumed his brother once and forever.


	7. Praying for a good ending

Castiel hid in the shadows where Sam and his demons were stationed. He wondered if they could sense him but then he shrugged it off, after all, he knew they couldn't hurt him. He saw Sam leave a room and figured Dean must be in there. He quickly snuck inside the room, and saw a very pissed off Dean sitting inside in a chair.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, it's me" Castiel answered looking at Dean who's side of the face was bleeding, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy, now could you please get me out of here?" Dean asked inpatiently.

"Of course Dean" Castiel said untying Dean's hands and feet, "Come on Dean, we need to get out of here"

"Fine with me, but where too? I mean, Sam has demons everywhere I'm guessing and there's no way we could get out of here without being spotted" Dean replied

"How hard did Sam hit you in the head Dean?" Castiel asked tilting his head, "Cause I am an angel just to remind you"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that Chuckles" Dean answered scratching his head.

Castiel stopped an froze where he was

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

"Shhh"

Dean stopped to wonder what the sound was, "I don't hear anything?"

"Sam, your brother, he's coming, we need to go now" Castiel said grabbing Dean's arm and vanished a second before Sam came in.

Sam came in and noticed that Dean wasn't where he had left him, "Shit"

"What is it sir?" Abbadon said.

"Damnit, round all the demons up, were going to hunt us some angels"

"Of course master" Sam's servant left as quickly as he could before Sam decided to off him.

Sam knew exactly who took Dean, and he wasn't intending to let the angel live.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Castiel reappeared in Mumbai, India, certain that Sam wouldn't find them there.

"Where the hell are we Cas?" Dean asked looking around.

"We are in Mumbai, India Dean, I need to pray" Castiel said walking towards the temple.

"Why the hell do you need to pray for? your an angel, why do angels need to pray for?"

"Fine, if you don't want me to pray, I'll meditate" Castiel replied angrily walking away from Dean.

"I didn't mean to offend you Cas, come one" Dean said tried to apologize, but Castiel was already inside of the temple before he could say anything, "Come on Cas, what the hell am I supposed to do?" He said to himself.

Dean gave up and just sat on the bench trying his best to amuse himself.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Castiel came out about an hour later felling much more releived, only to find a very annoyed Dean. He smiled to himself as he shook his head, then he saw the old woman that was sitting next to him. It was apparent that she was talking to Dean.

"Mere naan hai, aapka kya haan nai?"

"Uhh lady, not to be rude or anything, but I cant understand a word you say" Dean said impatiently.

"Wha han sare wali baat thi, mere dost, aap jawaan our balshaalii halin"

"Uhhh--" Dean stopped when he saw Castiel walking towards him, "Can you please help me Cas? I cant understand a damn word this lady is saying"

"Shubh sandnya, mera dost" Castiel said talking to the woman.

"Mubkrakno, aap kaise hain?" the woman answered.

""Mai achha hoon, apna khayal rakhna mero dost" Castiel replied motioning Dean to come with him.

"Wow Cas, I didn't know you could speak Indian" Dean said surprised.

"It's Hindu Dean, their not Indian, there country is just named India" Castiel replied.

"Well, I didn't know you could speak it"

"My language can be very useful Dean, I suggest you do not question it"

"Whatever, what the hell were you saying to here anyway?"

"I told her I was fine and take care my friend. Come now, we must leave." Castiel said calmly.

"Why?"

"Before your brother finds us Dean" Castiel said impatiently.

"Jeez Cas, what's wrong with you?"

"You are being very annoying Dean and stressful to watch over, you ask way to many questions and you go missing and….and…ahhhh your impossible" Castiel said rasing his voice a bit over his regular tone.

Dean started at him in silence, "You done now?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now, thank you" Castiel replied calm.

"Yeah yeah chuckles, lemme tell you, that was the last time I'll ever let you do that, cause next time--"

Castiel cut him off, "If there is a next time"

"What do you mean if there is a next time?" Dean asked slowly.

"Your brother could kill us you do know that right?" Castiel said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, but not If I kill him first" Dean said mockingly.

"You sound like a two year old Dean, how old are you, thirty-six?" Castiel asked.

"I'm only thirty-one, you saying something here chuckles?" Dean said angrily.

"I'm not even doing anything to you, don't get mad at me!" Castiel said trying to defend himself.

"you're the one who started this Cas, you're the one who yelled at me first, YOU'RE the one who--" The fight between Dean and Castiel was stopped by a booming voice.

"ENOUGH!" Uriel yelled, "You too are fighting about nonsense"

"He started it!" Dean said pointing at Castiel.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Castiel stop fighting with this mud monkey at once, now stop fighting you two and lets get out of here before Sam finds us--"

"Looks like I already did,"

**Chapter End Notes: **

**"Mere naan hai, aapka kya haan nai" means, "My name is kia, what is your name?"**

**"Wha han sare wali baat thi, mere dost, aap jawaan our balshaalii halin" Means, "that was funny my friend, you are young and strong"**

"**Shubh sandnya, mera dost" means, "Good evening, my friend"**

"**Mubkrakno, aap kaise hain?" means, "I am fine, how are you?"**

""**Mai achha hoon, apna khayal rakhna mero dost" means,"I told her I was fine and take care my friend"**


	8. Death of a madman

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're an angel Dean"

"No way, you're a demon….demons lie"

"Sam's smirk was replaced by wa look of pure cofussion, "You don't believe me Dean? How the hell do you think you've cheated death so many times? Huh Dean?"

"I guess I'm just lucky then" Dean replied as he turned to Castiel, "Cas….Is Sam _really_ telling the truth?"

The angel looked away from Dean, not wanting to say the truth, but he knew he needed to someday.

"Is it Cas? Tell me the goddamn truth!" Dean demanded impaitiently.

Sam looked at Castiel and smirked, "Well….what are you waiting for Cas? Tell him!"

_Damnit, "_Dean, I'm so sorry that we never told you this, but you are indeed an angel"

"What?" How?"

"It's a long story Dean, but now's not the time"

"He's right Dean….now's not the time…their coming" Sam mocked.

"Who?" Uriel asked.

"Sssshhh" Sam hushed.

The wind picked up around them, which was followed by evil chuckles, "He means usss" Three demons hissed.

"Oh wow Sam, you're going to have your little 'demon soldiers' protect you?"

Sam smirked and shook his head as he motioned the other demons to attack the three. The two on the side went to attack Castiel and Uriel, and the middle headed for Dean. He quickly stabbed it with Ruby's knife and headed on to Sam.

"What, you going to do, kill me Dean?"

"Maybe…" Dean hesitated, "Maybe not"

"Why do you even bother Dean? You can't save me and you know it. Hell, you can't save anyone. No matter how hard you try, their will always be people who die, people you fail to save" Sam sneered at Dean.

Dean didn't say anything but lift the gun that he held in his hand.

"Your not going to shoot me, are ya? You don't have the guts."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, "You're wrong about everything Sammy"

"No I wasn't, and you know it. Now put that nice shiny gun down before you hurt yourself"

Dean slowly lowered the gun, then raised it and shot Sam in the chest.

Sam gasped as he fell to the ground clutching at his wound, "You ain't as smart as I thought you were Dean, a stupid little gun can't hurt me, you of all people should know that"

"Oh yeah? But this can" Dean said as he held Ruby's dagger above Sam.

"You'll never win Dean" Sam rasped, "There are more like me"

"Oh yeah? I don't think so Sammy"

And with that, as Sam drew his last breath, Dean plunged the dagger hard into Sam's chest…and Sam Winchester, the great Demon King, was no more.


	9. Famous Last Words

'_Well I was there on the dayThey sold the cause for the queenAnd when the lights all went outWe watched our lives on the screenI hate the ending myselfBut it started with an alright scene'_"Dean….you did what you had to do" Castiel said."I know but…I feel so guilty about it because I could've stopped him Cas, I…I could've saved him""Yes you could've in a twisted way, but in an other way you couldn't because it was his destiny…and like I've told you before Dean, destiny can't be changed, all roads lead to the same destination""I know but…still…I could've helped him _not_ kill all those people, I mean he killed Ruby, Bobby and Pamela""I'm sorry Dean, I know it's hard"_'It was the roar of the crowdThat gave me heartache to singIt was a lie when they smiledAnd said, "you wont feel a thing"And as we ran from the copsWe laughed so hard it would sting"_"Why are you sorry for?""About Bobby and Ruby, they were really good people Dean, they didn't deserve to die"

"Yeah well, they fought their part of the war, and I fought mine"

"But your part isn't over Dean" Castiel replied.

'_Your just a sad song with nothing to say_

_About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you'_

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Sam, your brother, was right. Just because you've killed him doesn't mean it's over. There are more like him, more evil than he is."

"Yeah? Well, at least I have my guardian angels to come and help me" Dean smirked.

Castiel smiled.

'_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my hero's_

_Sell a car in TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We'll show what we all mean"_

"Dean…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think your dad would be proud of you"

Dean frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, throughout your whole, well…since you were four, you always followed your father's orders, never questioned him, not even once, and you were always there for your brother no matter what the cost"

"Well someone had to be, Sammy couldn't take care of himself ya know"

Castiel laughed again, "That old lady in India was right Dean, you are young and strong, so don't go and take life for granted."

"Cas" Dean glared, "Don't tell me this is another one of your biblical advice sessions"

"It's not" The angel glared innocently.

'_So go, go away, just go, runaway_

_But where did you run too? And where did you hide?_

_Go find another way, price you pay"_

"Good…" Dean said leaning against the impala while taking another sip of his beer. Chuckles was right, the war wasn't over and it never would be over, Well, unless the Angels and Demons magically somehow became best friends, But he knew that would never happen. Dean had nobody, hell, he was the last Winchester standing.

"_At all, at all, at all, at all"_

Now that he was an angel, and he had to somehow save the world, Life for a Winchester could sure be a bitch.


End file.
